Transformers Universe (anime)
Transformers Universe is an anime series adapted from the 2003 Transformers line of the same name. However, compared to the toy line's story, the anime's story will be slightly different, as well as the setting and characters' personality. It revolves Autobots led by Optimus Primal fighting Megatron and his Decepticon army to save the Earth, which has the Allspark that is buried at the Earth's core, giving the Transformers infinite Energon power after the Energon on planet Cybertron runs dry. It was released by TMS and aired on TV Tokyo in 2003, possibly the same exact date the toyline was released. The anime was then dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment and aired on Fox Box (now 4Kids TV) on Valentine's Day 2004. It was notable for having veteran voice actors Frank Welker and Peter Cullen reprising their roles as Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Streetwise respectively. It also borrows some elements from other lines like the RiD Dinobots line from Wal-Mart, as an example. Plot: Season 1: Millions of years ago on planet Cybertron, the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons have waged a terrible war against one other. The violence claimed many lives, as well as draining the planet's precious energy sources. Suddenly, the two sides are then instantly transported to prehistoric Earth by kind of some warp device. Feeling that there are no Decepticons in sight, the Autobots thanks to the Allspark in the Earth's core start thriving and roaming on the planet for eons. In present day, human society is falling apart thanks to crime, violence, family breakups, political troubles, war, poverty, economic hardships, and mental instability. Discovering that the Decepticons may have been on Earth all this time, the Autobots came out of hiding, taking forms of vehicles and animals. Meanwhile, when an autistic 10-year-old boy Phineas Anderson (Katachi Yamato in the Japanese dub), was running away from his abusive family with help from his new friends Keenan Hiro and Maria Kato (Ano Hiro and Kamiya Kato in the Japanese dub respectively), he is caught in the middle of the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. With one of the Autobots, Prowl, killed in battle, and Megatron coming back to life from his statue imprisonment, Optimus Prime and his new human ally Phineas round up his Autobot comrades to protect the blue Earth and make it a better place. And thus, the eons-long war continues on Earth, and thus the battlefield, advantages, and the tide of battle has shifted! Who will win? Season 2: TBA List of Transformers Universe characters List of Transformers Universe episodes Cast: Greg Abbey: TBA Robert Axelrod: Movor Amy Birnbaum: Crystal Widow, Joe Amato Maddie Blaustein: Triceradon, Rollbar Steven Jay Blum: Silverbolt, Swoop, Director Manning Richard Cansino: Space Case Peter Cullen: Optimus Primal, Ironhide, Streetwise Marc Diraison: Hoist Brian Donovan: Keenan Hiro Darren Dunstan: Ultra Magnus, Wind Sheer, Principal Higgins Richard Epcar: Armorhide Frank Frankson: Fireflight Barbara Goodson: Marge Anderson Wayne Grayson: Peter "Ponch" Anderson Dan Green: Striker Jason Griffith: Snarl Megan Hollingshead: Nemesis Strika Steve Kramer: Reptilion Wendee Lee: TBA Ted Lewis: Inferno Rachael Lillis: Maria Kato, Prissy Anderson Dave Mallow: King Atlas, Sludge Jim Malone: Air Raid Mona Marshall: Perceptor, Brandon "Brains" McNeil Jamie McGonnigal: TBA Laura Jill Miller: Miss Yujimoto Lisa Ortiz: Brittany Seltzer Bob Papenbrook: Mega-Octane, Ruination Mike Pollock: Ratchet Derek Stephen Prince: Ro-Tor Scottie Ray: Prowl Kevin Michael Richardson: Depth Charge Sam Riegel: Skydive Kayzie Rogers: Blackarachnia Tara Sands: TBA Sean Schemmel: Grimlock Brianne Siddall: Magna Stampede Patrick Sietz: Swerve Michael Sinterniklaas: Side Burn Michael Sorich: Tankor, Spike, Stanley "Slouch" Anderson Eric Stuart: Silverstreak, Astor Anderson Veronica Taylor: Phineas Anderson Marc Thompson: Slag, Slapper Tom Wayland: Sunstorm Frank Welker: Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Agent Kaiser David Willis: TBA Tom Wyner: TBA Stuart Zagnit: Wheeljack Jimmy Zoppi: Obsidian Category:Transformers Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure Category:Mecha Category:Science fiction Category:4Kids TV Category:2004 Category:TMS